MPL
The MPL is a submachine gun which appears in Online Multiplayer and Zombie mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Multiplayer The MPL is available for purchase at Level 35. It has moderate damage, a medium-low recoil, and a fast reload along with a high rate of e weapon more effective/accurate at mid-long range, however such combat is perhaps best avoided anyway, due to the MPL's minimum 20 damage. It is also difficult to stay on target at range with the weapon's very high rate of fire in order to put five hits on target. Use of the Reflex Sight or ACOG scope is not recommended because the gun sports considerable backwards recoil. This makes the sight or scope kick backwards repeatedly, which can distract the player and put them off of their intended target. The Red Dot Sight is not affected as badly by this, as the sight is farther from the player's "eyes." Attachment-wise, Dual Mag is often used because the MPL runs out of ammunition fairly quickly, and the faster reloads and extra ammunition help compensate for that. Additional optics are also often used because the ironsights of the MPL are cluttered and can be difficult to use precisely. Since the MPL has moderately low recoil, and minimum damage, the Rapid Fire attachment can be useful by increasing the fire rate and reducing the amount of time needed to put five hits on target to achieve a kill. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Suppressor *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Reflex *Grip (Folding Stock) *Rapid Fire thumb|300px|right|MPL All Attachments Overview Zombies The MPL is available in Kino der Toten, "Five", and Ascension for 1000 points off the wall. It is an effective weapon for the early rounds, able to kill zombies in as little as 4 bullets, but as rounds progress and zombie numbers increase its small magazine and low carrying capacity often becomes a problem. The MPL has a 24-round magazine in Nazi Zombies. In early rounds (4-8), it is a good choice because of its low damage per bullet, which can result in many points being earned quickly. In the early rounds, it can be a semi-effective window guarding weapon, as simply spraying across the zombies that are trying to break in will no doubt shred them with little effort. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch machine , it becomes the "MPL-LF." It gains a 40-round magazine, a Red Dot Sight with a random reticle, and more damage. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. thumb|400px|right|Upgraded MPL MPLBO.jpg|The MPL MPLadsBO.jpg|Iron sights MPL Red Dot.png|The MPL with Red Dot Sight. mpl warsaw.jpg|Reloading an MPL with Warsaw camo in MP Trivia *The HUD icon shows the MPL with a folded stock. The first person view and create-a-class image do not have this folded stock. In fact, they don't even have a stock, though on the Wii version you can always see the folded stock in first person. Even when the Grip is applied, the stock remains folded. *As with all Submachine Guns (except AK-74u), the Grip attachment actualy adds a stock. *The MPL, along with the PM63, Skorpion and the M60 are the only firearms where you can see the emblem while in ADS with the Iron Sights, though other weapons, such as the AK74u also have this when equipped with a Red dot sight. *When you pick up the weapon from the ground, and doesn't have a Grip, the gun will be cocked, however, if it has a Grip, the stock will be unfolded, similar to most weapons that utilise the Grip attachment. *The "MM" symbol just behind the back iron sight has a very clear texture quality in Singleplayer, but loses its quality in Multiplayer, in which the symbol can be difficult to notice (confirmed on PC.) *The MPL is the only submachine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops not able to accept Extended Mags. This may have been done since the Dual Mag attachment is available for it. The MPL, G11, and the four shotguns are the only primary weapons that cannot accept this attachment in multiplayer. *When the emblem is applied to the weapon, it is located on the back of the gun in first person, but put on the magazine well in third person. *In the Closed Beta of Call of Duty Black Ops, the MPL had 35 damage. This was changed before the full version of the game for balancing reasons. Golf is fun ru:MPL